Forever Alone
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This is based of off FoMT. What happens when all but one has found the perfect person, the one just for them? What if she is abandoned by the one she thought loved her? Those kinds of thoughts can have a deep impact on that remaining soul


_This is based of off FoMT. What happens when all but one has found the perfect person, the one just for them? What if she is abandoned by the one she thought loved her? Those kinds of thoughts can have a deep impact on that remaining soul. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Nope, not mine. _

_**Warning! **__This story contains a major character death as well as references to suicide._

_**Forever Alone**_

She sits on the end of the long wooden pier, silent and alone, the breeze gently ruffling her soft blue bridesmaids dress. The cool ocean breeze causes her to shiver slightly and she wraps her arms protectively around herself. Her gaze is fixed on the setting sun. Soon it would be dark; soon she could end the pain.

Her hand caresses a large gray concrete block resting just to her left. With its help she would find peace at last. Carefully she checks the yellow nylon rope secured to the rusty eyelet protruding from the block. She checks to make sure that the knot is tied securely and in a way that would prevent it from being easily undone.

Her hand follows the rope from its anchor point on the block along its length to the opposite end, the end secured to her ankle. Once again she double checks the knot, insuring that it too is secure can not be easily undone.

"_I don't want to be able to back out of this." _She muses silently as she tugs gently on the rope secured around her limb.

She runs her hand through her hair and thinks back to events earlier in the day, events that had brought her to this point. She had watched as her friend was wed, leaving her the sole unwed Mineral Town girl. Outwardly she had pretended to be happy for her, but inside the loneliness filling her heart was tearing her apart. She reaches into a pocket on the dress and withdraws a worn and folded piece of paper.

Gently unfolding it she gazes at the words written on it. As she does so she can feel the tears once again filling her eyes. Her finger traces along the final sentence of the letter.

_And guess what? I found someone new! So yeah, I ain't coming back for you! _

Those words cut through her like a sword

"_How could it have ended like this? Had she done something so wrong? Why had he abandoned her like this?"_ Her thoughts cause more tears to fall from her pretty eyes.

She can feel their warmth as they track their way down her cheeks. She knew her crying had ruined the make-up she'd spent so long applying. She hoped that who ever met her in the next life would understand her circumstances and forgive the mess that was her face. As for those in this world, they no longer mattered to her, so she made no attempt to wipe them away.

So many thoughts clouded her mind at that moment. However, one thought stood out, the way to finally end the pain. She'd show him! If he ever was to come back he'd see what a terrible mistake he had made by leaving her.

Her gaze returned once again to the fading sunlight on the horizon. It was so beautiful. The way the brilliant colors of the sunset faded and mixed with the forbidding darkness of the approaching night sky. She made sure to remember what this looked like, as this was the last sunset she'd ever see.

A final inspection of the block and the rope that would carry her away from this pain filled world. Satisfied that all was in order she takes out another piece of paper and together with the letter she carefully places them off to her right side. She uses a rock to make sure that the sea breeze won't't remove them from that spot.

"_It's almost time Jack. Are you thinking of me now?"_ She ponders softly.

She knew the answer though. Of course he wasn't thinking about her. He had moved on, abandoning this small town girl for a girl from the far away city.

Darkness now fills the sky, shrouding her in an inky blackness.

"_How ironic, blackness surrounds me, just as blackness envelops me from within."_ She sighs as this though fills her mind. She reaches out and pushes the concrete block close to the edge of the wooden pier. Soon it would all end…

She smoothes out a couple of wrinkles on her dress. It was unfortunate that such a pretty dress would accompany her on this final journey, but alas, this was how the final chapter in her life would be played out. Her hands moved the gray block closer, it now hung precariously, teetering on the edge of the wooden pier. It would only take another nudge for it all to end.

She feels her heart flutter inside her chest as she takes several deep breaths, gathering her nerve she caresses the concrete block lovingly. "Take me away from all this." She says softly before giving the block the final push it needed to fall. She hears it splash as it hits the waters surface, a moment later the rope goes taught and she is pulled from the pier into the warm sea water.

The block quickly descends to the sea floor, stirring up a cloud of silt as it impacts the bottom. She looks around at the inky blackness surrounding her. The warm sea water caresses her, giving her a sense of calmness.

At first she is able to remain calm, almost enjoying the warm waters soft caress. But soon her lungs begin to burn, desiring something she can no longer give them. Her arms instinctively extend towards the waters surface in a vain attempt to rescue her from whats to come.

She tries to remain calm but the desire to breath becomes evermore painful. She resists. Bubbles begin to leak from her tightly clasped lips and her minds survival instinct screams to her to save herself. But there is no escape. And she knows that.

More bubbles escape from her mouth. The burning in her chest has become almost unbearable. She knows that soon it would all be over and the pain would be gone. Her breath was now leaving her in large busts. The end was at hand, and all she had to do was open her mouth and inhale deeply. A moment later that's exactly what she did.

Her death took only a short time, and as she watched the final few bubbles float towards the surface she feels as thought she has entered an almost dreamlike state. Darkness envelopes her as her eyes flutter closed and she departs from this world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Karen?" Elli asked curiously. "I haven't seen her since she congratulated Tim and me."

"She said that she wanted to get some fresh air, so she was going to the beach." Popuri answered. "She told me that a while ago though." She added.

"I'm getting kind of worried. She's usually never one to miss out on a party." The brown haired bride answered. "Maybe we should go and look for her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen's body is recovered an hour later when the note and letter are discovered at the end of the pier. She is buried in the Mineral Town cemetery two days later. Harris records her death as a suicide, determining this after reading the note she left. It was simple and to the point.

_To all my friends,_

_I can no longer go on with my life. Love has abandoned me and I don't want to grow old alone. So I'm ending my life today. _

_Please don't morn for my loss; instead treasure your lives and the ones you love. _

_With love,_

_Karen_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you think about this story? Please let me know your thoughts in a review. Thank you! _


End file.
